Cheaters
Cheaters is the seventeenth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot Sci: Got to go to my locker… while everyone is at lunch. [ Sci finds his locker and puts in the combination ] Sci: 8 – 19 – 12 [ At that moment, the locker door opens, and reveals the mysterious room with all the books ] Sci: No one knows that I have a secret room hidden in my locker. [ He finds the same book he used before, and put his arms on it. Sci cries out in Pain as some of his energy goes into the book. He has his tears cross his face, as his sleeves roll up by themselves. Suddenly, bright red marks appear on his arm, glowing. He puts his arms up from the book, as the book glows. ] Sci: 'Owww…. That hurt more than last time…. Its slowly getting worse. Soon… someone’s going to find out. I have to figure out a way to release the energy when I’m not here… or else things are going to go bad. 'Set: Is the fleet getting ready? Lotin: 'Yes… 'Lucifer: Good. However… I called this meeting because of another issue. Its about the recruits. #1: 'You want to get rid of them. 'Lucifer: Paper is …. The leader, so we obviously must get rid of him, as we have previously tried. Water …. As you know got some information…. Others like Toon, Brian, and Jack have powers that can be used against us. And then… there’s Sci. You see… based on a copy of an ancient galvan book, stolen by Ra’ol Set, and Lotin’s observations of him… it seems Sci is the Child of Darkness foretold in the legendary Procehcy. #2: Can we use him to fit our needs? Lotin: 'I don’t know. I see your concern though. You believe that Sci will ruin our plans. Lucifer: Yes. '#3: Then we will dispose of them Set: Once we have done that… and complete our plans…. we will truly become the Elite. Song Water: 'Just wonderful. 'Aevan: 'Can’t we just do some homework and skip it? 'Bink: 'Sir, how much time do we have? 'Toon: What happens if we fail? Sci: Sir… I don’t feel so good…. Rob: Oh great….. Paper: 'Is it a review over everything we’ve learned lately? 'Brian: 'Seriously? A test? 'Ben: 'OH MAN…. 'Jack: Not Good…. Zon: 'Oh man… I’m going to fail…. This is why I hate school. 'Horkbok: 'ENOUGH! Be Quiet, sit down, and just listen for Pete’s sake. [ Everyone does what he says ] 'Slick: 'Now… the test will be split into two. The First Half will be in two days. The Second half will be in 4 days. 'Relgo: 'The First half is the written portion, which will be taken in this classroom. You cheat, you fail. 'Kruto: 'The first half of the test is worth 40 percent. The second half of the test is worth 60 percent. There is no extra credit. Do you understand me? 'Everyone: 'Understood. 'Horbok: 'Okay. Class dismissed. 'Water: 'Wonderful…. 'Paper: 'Water…. Do you really hate tests that much? 'Water: 'Yeah. 'Zon: 'Well…. Let’s just get studying. 'Toon: 'Yeah. 'Jack: 'History of Wars…. 'Paper: 'You know …. This means we can also review everything that’s happened. [ They dicuss the events of the previous episodes, from when they arrived to now ] 'Sci:'Um…. I forgot one of my textbooks… I’ll be back. [ As Sci is about to exit Paper’s Barrack, Toon speaks up. ] 'Toon: 'Sci…. is everything alright? Lately you haven’t been… yourself. ponders for a moment, then says… 'Sci: 'Yeah. [ Sci exits the room ] 'Bink: 'That was werid….. 'Toon: 'Yeah… it was. ( Commercial ) Horkbok: Take your seats… the test is about to start. [ While Everyone takes their seats… Brian and Jack talk ] 'Brian: You got it? Jack: Yeah… all the answers. I went liquid form and snuck in, then made a few copies. Brian: SWEET. [ Jack gives Brian a copy and they sit down ] Horkbok: I’m about to pass out the test [ He passes out the test ] Horkbok: 'You have two hours to finish. Begin. [ Everyone starts taking the test. As everyone works, Brian and Jack looks at the sheet of answers. Horkbok notices that Jack and Brian are writing their answers really fast. ] 'Horkbok: May I remind you all that if I find you cheating…. Then you’ll fail this part of the test. walks over to Brian’s desk, and grabs the sheet of answers. Horkbok: 'Brian… you thought you could cheat? You fail. So do you… Jack. 'Jack: 'What? I didn’t do anything. walks over to Jack’s Desk. Jack puts his arm on the paper. 'Horkbok: 'Lift up your arms. 'Jack: 'Why? 'Horkbok: 'If you have done nothing wrong, then lift up your arms. [ Horkbok grabs them both and lifts them, revealing the paper. He takes it and grows angry ] 'Horkbok: 'You lied to me , recruit. You not only fail, but lose 10% on your field exam for lying to a Magister. Both of you… detention is waiting. Now get out of my classroom! [ Brian and Jack are wandering the halls ] 'Brian: 'Hey… Remember how Sci’s been acting weird lately? 'Jack: 'Yeah. What’s with that? 'Brian: 'You think he might be hiding something from us? 'Jack: 'I don’t know… he’s my friend…. 'Brian: And he’s mine also. I think we need to open his locker. Jack: 'Here’s what we’ll do. You’ll get a weapon and we’ll wedge the thing open. 'Brian: 'I got a sword. [ Brian reveals a pen that transforms into a sword ] 'Jack: Whoa… where’d you get that? Brian: Took it from Rob. [ They walk a little more and find Sci’s locker. Brian starts attacking the Locker, but not a dent appears on it ] Brian: Come on… open up! [ Then Jack goes and starts to try to wedge the door open but fails ] Jack: It won’t open. [ In his anger, Jack hits the sword on the door’s lock and then a loud noise is made ] Brian: What was that? [ They step back and look at Sci’s Locker. Suddenly, the locker goes behind the other ones, and slides to the right. They open their mouths in awe as they enter the mysterious room ] Jack: What … in… Brian: The…. World? [ They look at hundreds of books stacked up in huge piles in the huge room. There are candles everywhere, lighting up the room. On the walls are strange marks, from different Earth and galatic languages. ] Jack: Puerum tenebrarum surgit princeps tenebrarum surgere universi movebit terras cadet et doomsday finietur Omnia. This is Latin. Brian: How do you know? Jack: I studied it. Brian: What’s it say? Jack: I’ll try my best. The… child of darkness rises… the ruler of darkness rises…. the universe will shake …. lands will fall and doomsday shall end everything. Brian: 'Oh man… Sci’s a villain. 'Jack: 'He wants to end the universe? [ Brian looks at his desk and sees a group of books in a pile with the label TEXTBOOKS. He then sees another book ]. 'Brian: Jack… take a look at this. [ Jack comes over, and sees two books. ] Jack: Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. Releasing the Dark Energy? Brian: Yeah… wait. That’s why Sci always has to leave! Because he has this… Dark Energy he has to release into the book! Jack: Yeah! And look… it’s a Procephy book. Brian: When Galvan, the Terra Solar System, and the center of the galaxy, a disaster will occur. Civilizations will fall, wars will rise. And a conflict will begin, caused by a child of darkness. Jack: 'Wait…. Child of Darkness… that was on the wall! 'Brian: Sci is the Child of Darkness! Jack: He is evil. ???: What are you guys doing here? ( Commercial ) Paper: You guys…. Brian: Paper… I should ask you the same question. Paper: I finished my test early…. We still have 15 minutes until everyone is done. Jack: 'Did you know about this? [ Paper stares at them and says … ] 'Paper: Yes. Brian: You Knew? Paper: 'A while ago… before Vulkanus threatened to use the bomb, I was in the hall talking with Sci. Suddenly, he got sick… and told me to go to his locker. He told me the combination, and after he released it… he told me his secret. 'Jack: That he is a child of Darkness? That he has all of this? Paper: 'Yes…. Sadly. [ The Room is silent for a couple of minutes and then Brian speaks up ] 'Brian: 'So you and Sci are evil. 'Paper: Guys…. He isn’t evil. It’s not his fault that he… has this curse on him. Jack: 'Oh… and the words on the wall don’t point to the fact he’s evil. 'Paper: 'To tell you the truth… I don’t know how or why he has these powers. 'Brian: 'You didn’t answer my question. 'Paper: 'No… I’m not evil. [ Suddenly, Sci appears behind them ] 'Sci: 'Noo…. Paper, you let them in? 'Brian: 'Sci! You’re a child of darkness? 'Jack: 'I can’t believe you want to end the world. 'Sci: 'Guys… I admit… I am… but I never wanted to. I’m not evil… I don’t want to end the world. 'Brian: 'You’ve been keeping this from us, save for Paper. How do we know if you are lying or not? 'Sci: 'Guys…. Please…. Just listen to me. [ Suddenly everyone else who was taking the test, Ben, Aevan, Toon, Bink, and all the others appear now that the test is done] 'Bink: 'What’s that light? 'Zon: 'What in the world… a secret room? 'Paper: 'Sci… I’m sorry… but they broke in… 'Water: 'Sci… you better have a good reason to have all of …. This. [ Then, Sci starts looking sad and looks at his friends ] 'Brian: 'Sci has been keeping secrets from us! He’s a child of darkness… he’s going to destroy the universe by causing Doomsday! 'Sci: NOOO…. Jack: 'He’s been lying about being sick. He comes here to release his “ Dark Energy “. 'Sci: 'Everyone listen. I am a child of Darkness. But… I am not going to destroy the universe. I have lied about being sick. I have kept this from you… because if the Magisters found out… my life would end. They’d imprison me or they would even…. Murder me. I also did this… to protect you. 'Brian :'He’s been lying a lot, so how do we know if he’s telling truth or not? Plus, Paper is the only one to know about it. 'Paper: 'Only because he was weak! [ Everyone is silent, as Sci stands… speechless. ] 'Sci: 'Please… forgive me. [ Bink walks to Sci, with a face full of anger ] 'Bink: 'You … are a monster. [ Bink suddenly slaps in the face, and Sci takes the blow ] 'Sci: 'Ow….. 'Bink: 'That’s what you deserve. [ Suddenly, Toon walks up, and looks sad. ] 'Toon: You lied…. Sci: 'Toon… [ Toon grows angry then ] 'Toon: 'No… you lied to me… your best friend! I thought I knew you…. Guess I didn’t. 'Sci: 'I only did it because… 'Toon: 'Save it! [ Toon then walks away ] 'Toon: 'Let’s go guys… 'Jack: 'Yeah….. 'Brian: 'I’m going with Toon…. A good, honesty friend. [ Everyone walks away, leaving Paper and Sci in the room. Sci falls to his knees. ] 'Sci: 'What have I done? 'Paper: 'It wasn't your fault. 'Sci: Yes.... it was. Paper: Sci.... Sci: 'Don't you get it? Now they're going to tell the Magisters, and they'll arrest me and execute me! 'Paper: They wouldn't. Sci: 'They would. [ Silence in the room ] 'Sci: 'I'll stay for the rest of the test... and then I'm leaving. I'm going as far away as I can from this place. I should never had been a plumber. Never. camera cuts again to another table. 7 figures are sitting around it. '#1: Good, then tomorrow is last day? other voices: Agreed! #1: Then tomorrow is the day we become Elite! End Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:User:Sci100 Category:Earth-19